Behind This Facade
by SofiaCapricorn
Summary: Hi! This is my very first story in english, so please, if there is anything wrong with the grammar, tell me. This story is about Petunia and it take place 24 hours before she finds Harry on her doorstep. The chapters will turn between past and present, so you don't need to feel confused. I hope you will like it. And reviews are much welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Petunia Dursley considered herself as a lucky woman. She had a wonderful home, a loving husband, Vernon, and an absolutely gorgeous baby boy, Dudley. Sure, it wasn't Petunias favorite name in the world, but it surely fitted her son.

Petunia was content to be a housewife and have the responsibility for the house and their son. If anyone tried to imply something else, she would shut those people out of her life for good. Petunia had done it before.

Yes, Petunia Dursley was happy.

It was October 31th 1981. Halloween was here again. Petunia had just came back home after shopping groceries for that night's dinner. She held a paper bag in one hand and Dudley in the other. The boy had cried for candy the whole way home, and still did. Petunia sighed, but gave in to her sons whining and gave him a lollipop. Dudley immediately stopped crying. Some people might say that the rather chubby boy was spoiled but Petunia wouldn't listen. What was so wrong to give her son everything he wanted?

When Dudley finished his lollipop Petunia carried him to his nursery for his afternoon nap. After a lot of singing, pleading and soothing the boy finally fell asleep and Petunia could return to the kitchen to do her duties in peace. But first, she needed a cup of tea.

While the tea water was boiling Petunia sat down at the kitchen table and looked out the window, with her chin resting in her right hand. She watched the leaves being pushed around by the wind. And suddenly she felt…moody.

She started to think back to her childhood's Halloween events. When she and her sister (whose name was forbidden in the Dursley household) used to dress up like witches and giggling like crazy when they did their trick-or-treat rounds. Petunia shocked her head at herself. Why was she starting to think about that now? It had been years! So many years…

Petunias thoughts started to wander again. Now to places in her mind she hasn't touched for a long time. She had wanted to be an artist, but her parents disapproved. She had wanted to travel to Paris, but the few jobs she ever had simply didn't have enough money to save. She had wanted to marry a handsome, kind man who loved her for who she was, but she got Vernon. He did love her, of course, but he wasn't her first choice. Just as the life she was living now wasn't her first choice.

Petunia sighed really deeply this time and her pale eyes were filled with sincere sadness. What had happened to her dreams? Her plans? She had wanted to do so much, but none of it had happened. And it hurt to think about it. It really, really hurt.

Petunia quickly dried away the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks and rose up from the table. She adjusted her apron and pulled her blonde hair in a bun. She took a deep breath to collect herself, and started to prepare the dinner. The tea water stood abandoned at the sink. Forgotten.

Just as forgotten as Petunias dreams.

Petunia took an onion and begun to chop it. Thin rings were filling the cutting board. When she was done Petunia just stood there and stared at it. Is this what her life had become? Cleaning, taking care of a whining child and chopping onions? Not to mention she had to listen to Vernon's endless talks about drills day in and day out. All of a sudden Petunia sat down at the floor and just stared in front of her. Once again, her head were filled with long forgotten thoughts and memories. And this time, she didn't stop them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lily, can you please hurry up?!"

"I'm done in a minute, Pet!"

12 year old Petunia Evans sighed loudly and started to play with a blonde strand of her hair in annoyance. They were supposed to go the trick- or -treat round by now, but as usual, her sister was a slow starter. Petunia was dressed as Cinderella, except that her dress was less glamorous.

Then a redheaded, green-eyed girl about 9 years old finally came out from her room. She was smiling broadly at her older sister. She was wearing a black robe and black hat. There was no question what she was supposed to be. Petunia rolled her eyes.

"Witch again? Come on now, Lily" She said.

"What? I really like to be a witch!" Lily answered.

"Whatever" Petunia said and started to walk towards the stair. "Let's go already!"

The two sisters walked down the stairs and at the door stood their mother and smiled at them.

"You look wonderful, girls!" she said. "Now, I don't want you to be out for too long, okay? And Petunia, keep an eye on your sister."

"Yes, mom" Petunia said.

"Then off you go" said Mrs. Evans and open the door for them. "See you later, girls. And good luck!"

"Thanks mom!" Lily said and waved at her mother while her sister were dragging her along through the gate and out to the street.

Petunia turned to face Lily with a stern look on her face.

"Listen, Lily. We will only do these houses on our street, and then we go home."

"But I want to stay out longer!" Lily protested.

"Stop whining and just do what I say" said Petunia and took Lily's hand. "Let's get this over with."

"Why are you so grumpy today, Pet?"

"I am not. And stop calling me that! My name is Petunia."

Silence fell between the two sisters while they went from house to house to ask for candy. After an hour Petunia found they had enough candy and that it was time to go home. But Lily had other plans.

"Come on Lily! Stop dragging your feet!" Petunia said to a sulking Lily.

"But I don't want to go home yet!" said Lily.

"Stop being such a baby" said Petunia with irritation in her voice. "Take my hand".

But Lily just stared at it and then looked Petunia in the eyes.

"No!" she shouted and ran off the opposite direction, with the robes flowing against her ankles. For a moment, Petunia just stood there in shock, then realized what just had happened.

"Lily!" she screamed and started to run after her stubborn little sister. "Come back! Come back!"

Petunia had to stay up to catch her breath and at the same time control her panic and anger. 'Stupid, stupid Lily', she thought. 'And stupid, stupid Halloween'. After collecting herself she ran towards the park, cause that's were Lily had been heading.

"Lily!" Petunia called out. "Answer me!" Petunias heart was beating rapidly and she could feel the panic raising in her body. If she came home without her sister she would be so dead, since she promised to keep an eye on her after all.

"Lily!" Petunia called out again, desperation in her voice.

"I'm up here, Pet!"

Petunia turned around and saw her sister waving from the park's tree house. Petunia draw a breath of deep relief and begun to walk towards the tree house.

"Come and join me!" Lily said eagerly. She was holding a chocolate bar in her left hand.

Petunia climbed into the tree house and gave Lily an angry look.

"You're little brat! Why did you take off like that? Have you any idea how scared I was?" she said angrily. Lily looked down on her hands, ashamed. Then she looked up again in her sister's face and said in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry, Pet. I just wanted to be out a little bit longer, to spend more time with you."

Petunia just stared at her younger sister. Then a small smile appeared on her lips and she laid an arm around Lily's shoulder.

"You're little brat" she said in a softer and more amused tone this time. "Next time, just say so, okay? Cause I was really worried."

Lily looked up and smiled at her older sister.

"I promise, Pet."

"Stop calling me that" Petunia mumbled but she still smiled.

"If that's your wish, Pet" Lily said and giggled.

Petunia sighed. And then she and Lily spend another half an hour in the tree house, eating chocolate and sharing ghost stories.

'Maybe Halloween isn't so bad after all' Petunia thought.


End file.
